Confessions
by Mi1k
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a successfully hidden omega, living the life of a beta as he attends the prestigious school, UA. Unfortunately for him, a villain attack that occupies the majority of UA staff leaves Izuku stranded at his most vulnerable time - right before his heat. Bakudeku. This story will contain: • extreme sex & nudity • profanity • slight homophobia
1. Chapter 1 - wait and see

**Your not going to understand this until you get to the part but I just wanted to say that I actually like Mineta and that (despite his massive sex drive and weird desire to become a hero) he is a good and interesting character. I didn't like how I wrote him in this but it made for a more intresting story and shit.**

Izuku swung his leg round quickly in a precise rounhouse kick, the wind whistling in his ears with hast movements. The cold air nipped at his freckled cheeks and dusted the gold splattered skin in a light, rosy pink. Light comming from windows on the dorms left a bright enough surrounding for Izuku - meaning he wasn't doing his training in complete darkness. The sky had already grown dark and was littered with glowing stars, dimmed by the bright city lights of Japan.

Izuku's foot landed perfectly back on the floor as he body lowered into a fighting stance, his neck quickly craining over to his open journal to double check that he had performed the move correctly. His classmates had been using their quirks for years and had time to learn and perfect new moves; but Izuku didn't have the luxury of time. He was in 2-A, his second year at UA high, and had to catch up speedily if he didn't want to be left behind.

"I need to make my leg go a little higher.." He mumbled to himself through panted breaths, his chest rising and falling quickly and body ready to collapse with exhaustion.

His grey t-shirt creased as he raised his leg again, swinging it with just as much momentum as he had done so before. Cold air brushed past his face as he spun, cooling his overheating body. Izuku's leg landed steadily on the floor with a loud thud as he landed the almost perfected move, a heavy breath passing his pink lips as his brows knitted together with determination.

With a scarred hand, Izuku used the base of his T-shirt to wipe away sweat from his forehead, revealing strong, defined abs to the night. He looked around at his surroundings, taking in the peacefulness of the still night and relishing in how the crisp air cooling his heated, clammy skin.

Izuku reached for his All Might branded bottle and downed about half the contents. He breathed heavily as he pulled the object from his lips, pulling the oxygen back into his momentarily deprived lungs. The water left a small shimmer on his lips that he quickly rubbed away with the back of his hand, grimacing at the feeling of sweat that he had just wiped over his face.

A small buzz in his back pocket made Izuku drop his water bottle with a loud squeak. He forgot that his phone was in his pocket, though he was more comcerned over how it had even stayed in there with his vigorous training and all.

He reached in his pocket and fished out his phone that was, surprisingly, plain and without any All Might murchandise. On the screen was a text from his mother, remembing him of what he had already been thinking about for the past few days, and preparing for over the last 3 months.

His heat.

Unfortunately, Izuku was an omega - and the only omega in the hero course. He had kept this secret identity hidden from his classmates and UA and would go home every 3 months to have his heat before returning back to school as normal. He achieved this by taking suppressants to suppress that dreaded week, postponing it for an extra 2 months. Doing this meant that he could attend school almost normally and no one ever suspected anything; but it also meant he had one hell of a heat as a result.

And currently, no matter how much he ignored the inevitable, his heat was due in only a couple of days. This meant he was getting constant reminds from his mother to take his suppressants (as his scent is often stronger around this time) and that he would need to be cautious of anything that could cause suspicion.

"If my heat is due on the 6th of October, then I should prepare to leave on the 5th and make sure I can get out of the dorms as early as possible to avoid any incidents..." Izuku's incoherent rambling continued as he headed back into the dorms, shoving his phone back into his pocket after replying to his mother with a simple 'I remember!'.

Once inside, Izuku could hear his classmates talking in the common room, seeming almost distressed.

Curious of what had caused said small panic, Izuku saunted over to the sofas, realising it might not have been a good idea after he became self conscious over how he smelt, considering he had just been exercising excessively.

He placed a hand on the back of the olive coloured sofa as he quickly took in view. Ashido and Hagakure were having a conversation between themselves and Sero was sat beside them, though his attention was on Kaminari and Kirishima who were on the sofa near his. Yaoyorozu and Todoroki were positioned beside Kaminari and Kirishima, sat in their normal, lovey-dovey way, helds held firmly together. And Sato was on one of the cushioned stools on the other side of the coffee table.

"Hey, Midoriya, did you hear the news?" Sato said, being the first to notice Izuku's presence.

"No, has something happend?" Izuku said as he rounded the larger sofa, about to sit on one of the stools before Yaoyorozu parted her legs and gestured towards the space on the floor. A small smiled tugged at Izuku's lips as he positioned himself between Yaoyorozu's feet and she began playing with his unruly curls - this was something him and the black haired beta often did.

Being completely used to it by now, everyone payed little mind to the fact that Izuku was being petted and continued the conversation.

"The teachers called for a meeting in the morning, but we dont know what it's about." Kaminari explained as Kirishima nodded his head in an agreeing manner, adding his own part to the statement. "They said it's important, too."

I must have missed this information while training, Izuku thought to himself, before jumping back to the matter at hand.

"Do you have any ideas on what it could be about?" Izuku queried as he relaxed under Yaoyorozu's gentle touch, thankful she hadn't commented on how sweaty and in need off a wash his hair was.

Izuku's question was met with shaking of heads and simple answers like 'I dont know' and 'no clue'. Izuku looked down in thought as he tried to regurgitate any memories he had from the days news, trying to think of any villain attacks or something along those lines that could be the cause. There was one thing he could think of, but he wasn't sure if it had any possible links and didnt want to panic any of his classmates.

Before anyone spoke up again, and Izuku even had to time to think over whether to tell the group his theories or not, a new voice spoke up. "Are you talking about the meeting tomorrow?"

Every turned their gaze to a certain, ball-haired clasmate as he hauled his weirdly small frame onto a stool beside the one Sato was seated at. Thankfully, he had spoke normally and without saying anything pervy, so everyone hoped that this could actually be an intellectual conversation with said perv.

But of course, even if he was the biggest pervert in their school, everyone was happy to have him as a classmate (sometimes).

"I was looking at the news earlier and saw something about a villain attacking and killing civilians. I was thinking it could have some links to that." Mineta explained as he crossed his small legs on the stool and rested his elbows in his knees. Maybe it would be a good conversation, Izuku mused.

"I was just thinking the same thing." Izuku mumbled as his head leaned back against Yaoyorozu's hand, letting her fingers work at distracting him from the roaring ache in his muscles. He felt so relaxed under her touch that he wouldn't be suprised if he started purring. His posture had become noticeably more slouched as he sunk against the front of the sofa.

"That would actually make sense. What do y'think, bro?" Kirishima playfully leant his head on Kaminari's shoulder as he questioned the yellow haired beta, red eyes streched upwards to look at his friends seemingy plain face, most likely thinking about the question. "It depends on what they mean by important - but seems to tick most the boxes."

"What boxes?" Todoroki asked, the common phrase clearly going straight over his head.

Ashido, Kaminari, Kirishima and Hagakure burst into a fit of laughter, resulting in a raised brow and confused expression from Todoroki. Yaoyorozu attempted to hide her laughter behind her hand, but this resulting in her shoulders shaking violently and her brows to knit together as she stifled a loud laugh. She loved Todoroki, everyone did, but he could be a complete dimwit at times.

But sadly, the happiness dropped, as well as the students hopes of a nice conversation.

"Can you not do that," Mineta gestured towards Kirishima, who still had his head propped on Kaminari's shoulder, and Kaminari with a small hand. "please."

"What's wrong with that?" Hagakure said before anyone got the chance, though everyone would have said the exact same thing.

"It's gay." Mineta said with a slightly disgusted face, clearly opposing the idea or thought of anything to do with homosexuality. Of cource he is homophobic, Izuku thought as he sighed at Mineta's comment, unfortunately not that suprised. And, as if in spite of Mineta, Kaminari wrapped an arm around the redhead and pulled him closer.

"I'm gay." Kaminari snorted as Kirishima laughed at his side. Izuku chuckled at the small, joky statement as Mineta just seemed slightly agitated by the offhanded comment.

"Back to the 'important meeting'." Sato said as he tried to difuse any possible argument that could happen - mainly considering that Ashido (and most likely Hagakure, too) looked like she was about to explode with anger. He continued once he had gained everyones attention. "I don't think we should be jumping to any conclusions. We all know that UA is full of suprises - especially since Aizawa gave the announcement and he has been tricking us since day one."

"Sato is right, it would be wrong to assume it's bad news." Yaoyorozu agreed with a small nod of her head, though she kept her gaze on Izuku's hair as she made a small plait in the mess of green.

"We will just have to wait and see." Hagakure added. Izuku nodded his head gingerly and slowly in reply. Hagakure was right, they will just have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2 - everything will be okay

Izuku's freckled fingers writhed at his side nervously as his eyes trained on the several pro heros who stood before their students on the stage. Everyone was stood in anticipation as they awaited the news that had kept most of them awake the previous night; a silence that seemed to last forever falling over them.

The bright morning sun fell down on Izuku's body but he did not feel warm in the cooling air, the crisp breeze ruffling his viridian air. It wasn't too cold, but it was becoming more and more noticeable with passing weeks, signifying autumn was on it's way; leaves slowly starting to change in colour.

"What do you think is going on?" Uraraka nudged Izuku her elbow, questioning him over the sound of everyone else's conversations. Her warm brown eyes looked up at Izuku's but their eyes didn't meet. Izuku was too busy looking around at all the relatively new faces that surrounded him, all of UA's separate classes huddled together in one big hurdle of teens.

"It's obviously to do with the notification that they put out yesterday - but with what they're about to say, I have no idea." Izuku answered, his gaze finally meeting Uraraka's, only to realise her face was practically touching his. Uraraka had a problem with getting way too close for comfort, this meaning Izuku ended up a blushing mess while she had no idea why. He looked away with a blush dusting his cheeks, embarrassed over the close contact as he stuttered up another sentence. "Y-You're guess is as good as mine.."

Izuku rubbed the back of his neck as Uraraka moved away from him, eyeing each of the students.

"Everyone seems just as confused about it as we are, so thats kind of reassuring, I guess." Uraraka didn't notice the blush over Izuku's face and continued to speak nonchalantly, her hair bobbing as her head spun around to look at each of the students individually.

Luckily, after what felt like hours of anticipation, Nezu walked up the microphone, and Izuku had only now just realised that it was significantly lowered so that his small height could reach it.

"Students, I believe you have all already heard that we have an important announcement." Nezu spoke suddenly, unfaltering under the countless eyes that fell upon him with his words. His jet black eyes scanned over the students briefly before he took a deep breath and spoke up again. "We asked for you all to meet here today as there has been a villain attack, a rather large one, too. Our UA staff have been called to help deal with this attack and capture the villain at large."

An abundance of chatter suddenly broke out as the students all turned to their friends and began talking to one another, their topics unknown to Izuku as a feeling of dread formed in Izuku's stomach. Villain attacks happen daily and the staff of UA deal with them constantly, so the fact that they had to tell the students couldn't mean anything good.

The talking quickly dimmed into to small whispers as Nezu tapped on the microphone impatiently, tapping his small foot on the hard flooring of the stage. "Students, please quiet down." He said, calmly.

"Now, as you have all probably guessed, with the teachers gone there will be no one left to teach you. So for the time being, students will remain in the dorms until this issue has been resolved and the teachers can teach again." Izuku's heart sank as each word left the rat-like headteachers mouth.

His hands shook at his sides and his eyes were blown wide with shock. This cant be happening, Izuku thought, not now. His body felt limp, as if he was about to collapse. He wanted the floor to swallow him up so that he no longer had to face this this growing problem; but running never does anything.

"Deku..? Deku!" Uraraka tapped Izuku's shoulder repeatedly as she panicked over her friend who was now full on hyperventilating. She gripped Izuku's shoulder as she forced the viridian haired boy to face her, grabbing his chin and pulling his face to look at her, yelling: "Calm down!"

Izuku's eyes glued to the floor as his chest rose and fell quickly with staggered breaths, his body overflowing with panic as he struggled to think straight. He felt sick and his vision was blurry, everything happening around him going completely unnoticed by the greenette.

"I-It can't..." Izuku stuttered, repeating his previous thoughts aloud.

Uraraka decided against questioning him, understanding that anything that left his mouth during this state wouldn't make much sense, it would be unthought about and unclear. She continued to reassure the panicked boy with words and gentle pats and reassuring words.

After a while of reassuring words and gentle touches, Izuku managed to calm down from his anxiety attack and got his breathing back down to a normal rate, thinking much more rationally then before. With her friend now looking like he could hold a conversation, Uraraka spoke up in a concerned voice as she kept a strong grip on the omegas shoulder. "Deku, whats wrong?"

"I-It's fine, I just panicked over nothing, Uraraka. Don't worry about it." Izuku mumbled as he looked away from her caring gaze, cheeks flushing a rosy pink in embarrassment, sheepish over the fact that he had just broke down in front of many students. Uraraka could tell that he was lying, it was obvious, but she knew that he didn't want to talk about it and decided not to question to issue any further than she had.

"Okay, but know that I'm always here if you need me!" Uraraka's hair bobbed as she bounced with her words, doing a thumbs up as she reassured Izuku as much as she could.

"I know." Izuku sighed as the heavy drumming in his chest continued, panic not fully subsided.

Nezu ended his little speech and the herds of students began to take their leave, chatting amongst themselves. Most were evidently happy about this news as it meant no school, but Izuku clearly didn't take the news in the same light. He was going to be stuck in his dorms, unable to go home and have his heat.

He could always talk to All Might about it, but had no idea on where the retired hero actually was, most likely at home as his presence was uneeded at the current time. There was also recovery girl, as she would be staying behind to make sure all the students were okay (and incase any fights broke out and her quirk was needed) - but Izuku didn't know if he wanted to talk to her about this.

Izuku thought deeply about all the options he had in the situation, which wasn't much, and soon decided on something that could end horribly. He would have to have his heat in the dorms. Saying the idea to himself now sounded much worse than when he had originally thought about it, but what choice did he have?

Luckily for Izuku, UA's dorm rooms were both scent and sound proof, so no one would hear his loud moans and overpoweringly sweet scent during that wretched time. Maybe everything will work out, Izuku thought, desperately trying to convince him self of his own lies. Everything will be okay.


	3. Chapter 3 - what choice

After their headteachers announcement, everyone had been dismissed and headed back to the dorms, most happy about getting time off school. Evidently, there was a bustling excitement among some of the students in class 2-A as they chatted keenly over dinner, conversations loud.

"How long do you think it will be before we got back to normal lessions?" Kirishima chirped to Kaminari, Sero, and Katsuki who were all sat at the table beside Izuku's - of which he was sat quietly at with Uraraka, Iida, and Tsuyu.

"Dunno, but man am I glad we don't have to do lessons!" Sero cheered with his normal smile, Izuku slumping down into his chair even further at their cheerfull voices. Everyone around him was in such a good mood, besides him. And the people he sat with noticed this.

Iida and Uraraka exchanged glances before looking back at Izuku, who was currently pushing rice around with his chopsticks, his left cheek squishing his eye almost shut as he leant of the palm of his hand. Tsu seemed to not want much to do with the omegas sulking, content with the bowl of rice and fish that she had set out in front of her.

There was an eruption of curses from the table beside them as someone had clearly angered the class hothead. Izuku's gaze breifly jumped over to them before falling back down to his food, sadly collecting a bit of rice and shoveing it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

Uraraka sighed loudly as she watched her friends mood only seem to fall throughout the day, the sudden noise slightly catching Tsuyu off gaurd. "Um, Deku?" She said awkwardly, wanting to help with whatever the boys troubles were.

Izuku's looked up from his food as he swollowed the remaining rice as he stuttered a jittery reply. "Y-Yeah?"

"What's going on with you? You've been acting off ever since the announcement this morning." Uraraka's brows knit in concern as Izuku looked down at his food again, body deflating.

"It's nothing, I've just had a lot on my mind so don't waste your time worrying about me." Izuku looked up with a warm, clearly fake, smile on his face as he brushed of the issue. His body seemed to shrink nervously when everyone on the table gave him a strange look, not believing a word he said.

"Midoriya." Iida said, pulling the omega's attention to the navy haired alpha beside him who was doing his normal, robotic hand gestures. "You clearly are not alright, Midoriya, you haven't even touched your food. If something is worrying you then you know me and Uraraka are always here if you someone to talk to."

Izuku smiled again, though thankfully much more genuine this time. "I know, but really, it's nothing that concerns you."

Again, Uraraka and Iida didn't seem to believe him but this time, they had no chance to speak.

"Are you going to eat that? Ribbit." Tsu asked as she pointed a long finger at Izuku's partially untouched array of food. Izuku chuckled lightly as he pushed the food over to her, to which the frog-like girl happily took with a bright smile. "Thank you. And you can always talk to me, too." She said before diving into the food.

"Thank you, Asui." Izuku said, instantly regretting his decision as Tsu croaked back. "It's Tsu."

A gentle silence fell over the table as they listened to the rest of the classes conversations, people finishing off their food. Izuku was still the nervous reck he had been all day, but at least he had a small, genuine tugging at his lips. He couldn't thank his friends enough for their kindness, but could he really talk to them about something so important?

Everyone speedily finished up their food and Jiro and Koda were put on washing up duty. Despite the fact that Koda rarely talked, him and Jiro and formed a good friendship after their exam against Present Mic. Jiro would mainly talk about what music she liked while Koda intrested her with facts and knowledge on animals, even letting her play with the rabbit he kept in his room. Izuku found it adorable how close they were, but Jiro would probably use her earphone jack on him if he said anything.

Izuku had put plenty of thought into what he had been told over dinner, taking every pro and con into consideration and overanalysing every factor. He knew he wouldn't get through this situation without help, and he trusted his friends more than anything, but could he bring himself to actually let the words pass his lips?

Eventually, Izuku had accidentally blurted out to Iida and Uraraka that he needed to talk to them privately when they had all been separated from the rest of their classmates. He had regretted it straight away, but Uraraka had abruptly dragged the two boys up to her room.

And now, that's where they were. It was a rather simple room, with a wooden floor and plain walls, and the bed covered in a pastel pink bedsheet. She was one of few who hadn't gone all out with their room designs. The room was full of the betas scent, thought it wasn't strong and was quickly overpowered by Iida's presence.

Iida and Uraraka were sat on the bed, facing Izuku who was sat on the brunettes desk chair. Uraraka was sat comfortably with her legs crossed and posture relaxed, contrasting harhsly to he alpha beside her who was very tensed for some odd reason - but he was always like that, so it was nothing unexpected. Izuku, on the other hand, was a reck. He could hardly look his friends in the eyes for any longer than a couple seconds and he was constantly fidgeting and fiddling with the rim of his shirt.

Iida was the first to break the short silence, arms crossed and intense gaze trained on the omega. "I'm guessing that you wanted to talk about whatever has been bothering you today, correct?"

"Y-Yeah, I just don't exactly know how to put it into words..." Izuku said shyly as his fingers fiddled and writhed on his lap, eyes lidded as he kept his gaze on the floor, finding that easiest thing to look at. He was lieing, it was easy what he had to say, and he had already gone over the same line hundreds of times in his head. All he had to say was 'I'm an omega' and then the rest would be easy; but when it came down to it, he could barely form a word, let alone a sentence.

Uraraka spoke, trying to comfort Izuku in any way possible. "Deku, if it's too difficult to say then we won't make you—"

"No! I-I mean.." Izuku sighed. "I really need to tell you because I need your help, I can't do this alone..." Izuku looked down in shame, mentally kicking himself as tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

Uraraka flattened out her baggy t-shirt as she left her seat on the bed, walking over to Izuku and kneeling in front of him. Her small hands rested on his thigh as she looked up at him with a warm, friendly expression, eyebrows knit in concern.

"We understand, Deku, you can take as long as he you need to tell us, we'll wait." Her smile was calming and Izuku immediately felt more comfortable. Her gentle expression reminded him that they wouldn't judge him, that without a doubt they will be by his side throughout this.

Uraraka got up from her kneeling position and walked back to the bed as Iida took his turn in speaking, being just as helpful. "Maybe it would be better if we start off with something less direct. Why don't you try telling us what it's about instead of jumping straight into it?"

Izuku looked down in thought. The problem was about him, but that was obvious since he was the the reason they were here to begin with. That left one only thing for him to say, and he hated every letter of it as the words fell off his tongue. "It's about my secondary gender."

"Secondary gender? But you're a beta, what kind of problems could that bring?" Iida looked over the Uraraka, silently asking if there had been some kind of beta thing he was unaware of. She shook her head unknowingly in reply.

"I'm," Izuku fiddled with his freckled fingers again, twisting them around the rim on his plain t-shirt as he looked shyly into Iida's eyes, nervous under the alphas gaze. "not a b-beta."

Izuku's heart was pounding in his chest, his palms sweating uncontrollably as he painfully waited in the silence.

"Are you an omega?" Uraraka raised a brow, not really believing her own words as she tilted her head slightly. Izuku nodded gingerly in reply, viridian hair falling over his face as he starred at his now clasped hands over his lap, cheeks tinting red. He was nervous for their reply, but also embarrassed at what he was telling them. Izuku, a male, was an omega - and an omega that soon would go into heat.

Izuku wasn't even aware that either of his friends had moved until he felt their arms wrapping around him in a tight embrace - or that he was crying until he felt how wet his cheeks had become. His small sobs quickly subsided and his breathing went back to normal as Izuku calmed down. Uraraka and Iida eventually let go of him and returned back to the bed.

"Now you know that..." Izuku said with a shaky voice, inhaling and exhaling deeply before continuing. "There is something else I need to tell you."

"You can tell us anything, Deku." Uraraka said light-heartedly, smiling warmly.

"My heat is due soon and I can't go home because we have to stay in the dorms." The words spilled from the omegas mouth, all his previous worries of them judging him gone and his panic now set back on the original issue. Iida and Uraraka's faces paused, their eyes quickly averting to each other again, looking for help from one another for about the third time that afternoon.

"What are you going to do?" Iida queried, his posture still remaining tense as Uraraka slumped beside him.

"I was planning on just having the heat in the dorms." Izuku noticed how his friends faces instantly showed their concerns over the idea and speedily began to reasure them. "T-The walls in here are scent and sound proof, no one will be able to smell or hear me for the whole week!" He said as he waved his hands around, frantically.

"It is quite risky, there are many alphas in this building that could react to you." Iida said with furrowed brows and a worried expression. He knew that he wouldn't react to Izuku's omegan pheromones, but he couldn't say the same for everyone else in 2-A.

"What other choice do I have?" Izuku looked at his friends in shame. After all, what other choice did he have?


End file.
